Operation Anti Fuckboy
by fvckit
Summary: (Based on Family Guy episode) After a drunken night, Beca finds that she cannot escape Jesse or his persistent little tactics he made up to try to win his heart. Beca calls Chloe for help to try to stop Jesse from trying to get with her - by pretending to date each other. (Bechloe)


Chapter one

"Becaw!" Jesse cooed from afar, giving Beca a devilish smirk while walking towards Beca with a shot of tequila in each hand. All the brunette girl could do was smile at him and be polite because damn, this boy was really trying.

"Hey, uh what's your name?" Beca asked, not really interested in finding out more about him.

"Jesse, I'm the guy who always likes your 50 week old Instagram pictures," Jesse whispered, leaning in closer to Beca's face, causing her to move away slightly.

"Interesting."

"Yeah," Jesse slurred, but still kept the evil smirk on his face. "You know, you're one of those A Capella girls and I'm one of those A Capella boys and we're going to have aca children. It's inevitable."

Beca scooted away and failed suppress a chuckle at how stupid Jesse looked in front of her. "You're really drunk right now aren't you?"

Jesse pouted and crossed his arms at the short brunette. "No I'm not, everything is just blurry." The Treblemaker explained while looking around the place, smiling at random strangers who just kept staring at him with a confused face.

"You know, I should really get going, but I'll see you around…" Beca said, not wanting to waste any more time because truth is, she couldn't really care any less about Jesse or his little weak flirting tactics. She turned around and began to walk away.

"No, wait Beca," Jesse called, pulling Beca's arm causing her to turn around, rolling her eyes at the boy. She was really getting tired of this annoying fuckboy ruining her privacy. He doesn't have much of a concept of personal space, and it was getting very annoying. "I was just maybe wondering," Jesse started, while fidgeting with the hem of his shirt – a nervous habit, "If you wanted to head up to my room and maybe get to know each other a little better you know. I know that I've kind of been annoying lately, but honestly, I just want to know you better. You seem like a great person. What do you say?"

Hearing those words, beca started to feel a little guilty for the guy. It was true; he was trying really hard those past few days to impress her, but all she's been doing is pushing him away. Opening her mouth to answer, she was interrupted by a familiar redhead running towards her and grabbed both of her wrists, and leaned in close to her face.

"Hey!" The bubbly redhead greeted, sliding her hands down to both of Beca's hands. "You know, I'm so glad I met you. I think that we're going to be really fast friends." Chloe slurred, pulling in even closer to the point where Beca got a whiff of alcohol coming from Chloe's breath.

"Well you saw me naked, so," Beca smiled, adding a wink at the end.

Jesse just observed the two of them and felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He decided that he wasn't going to let this redhead ruin his chance of being with Beca, so he cut in between the two girls and faced Beca. Beca frowned and sighed, feeling a very strong urge to just hit Jesse with a chair.

"Would you like a drink?" Jesse asked, handing Beca a shot glass full of tequila.

"Sure, why not?" Beca said, accepting the glass from him and took a few seconds before downing the whole thing.

"oo, I want one, please can I have one please please please!" Chloe begged, shaking Jesse's arms causing the shot in his hand to spill all over Beca's shirt. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. But you know if you would've given me the shot a lot sooner, this wouldn't have happened." Chloe pouted.

"Well if you weren't shaking my arm, I wouldn't have spilled the goddamn alcohol on her," Jesse raged.

"So you're blaming this on me? Seriously?" Chloe roared, pushing Jesse lightly, making him drop the shot glass onto the concrete floor, making a loud crashing sound.

"See, this is what I'm talking about you idiot." Jesse yelled, pointing at the floor. He turned to Chloe and took a deep breath, shooting daggers at her with his eyes, which were a light color of pink.

"You know what, I'm gonna go get changed," Beca interrupted catching Chloe and Jesse's attention who looked like they were going to kill someone. She pointed down to her shirt that was soaking wet with alcohol.

"Look what you did!" Chloe screamed.

"Oh fuck off," Jesse muttered under his breath, looking down at the ground observing the shards of glass on the floor.

"Will you two stop it already? God, I don't need more bullshit tonight." Beca walked away, heading to her dorm room.

"Wait, Beca, I'll come with you and help you get change." Chloe offered, pulling Beca back. The DJ nodded and they both headed to Beca's room.

Once the two arrived at Beca's room, the brunette had to check if her roommate was there, but fortunately there was no sign of her in the dorm room anywhere, which gave her much relief.

"What was that all about?" Beca asked Chloe interrupting the silence.

"I was watching you two and I noticed that he wouldn't leave you alone, like all the time." Chloe explained. "And listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I guess I was just pissed that he wouldn't leave you alone."

"I guess I understand. Bellas have each other's back right?" Beca smiled at the thought of Chloe having her back. _I guess I have a real friend now._

"Of course," Chloe smiled. "Here, go get changed and I'll help you out of your clothes."

"It's fine, I'm not really that drunk."

"You know what that means," Chloe smirked.

"Nope, no more thank you."

"Come on just one more shot." Chloe begged the little brunette, jumping up and down folding her hands in prayer.

"Fine, but after I get changed."

"Yay!" Chloe exclaimed, excitedly.

Beca just stared at Chloe, waiting for her to get out of the dorm room so she could go get changed.

"What?" Chloe replied cluelessly, motioning for Beca to change her clothes in front of her. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." Chloe teased with a light chuckle, sensing how uncomfortable she had made the brunette.

"You're so weird,"

"thanks. Now are you going to get changed or what?"

Beca rolled her eyes at the redhead and rummaged thorugh her closet, finding clothes to wear and started taking of her shirt slowly, turning around from Chloe so that her back was facing the redhead.

"Here I'll unstrap your bra," Chloe offered, approaching the brunette. Before the DJ could get the chance to open her mouth to protest, she felt the redhead's warm, soft fingers crawl up to her back fidgeting with her bra strap. Soon enough, the bra came off so Chloe slid it out of Beca's body and tossed it onto the bed.

"Thanks," Beca choked, turning a deep shade of red. She awkwardly put on a new bra and quickly changed into a clean shirt. "Do I still smell like alcohol?" Beca turned around to ask Chloe. Chloe moved closer and took a whiff of Beca's scent and couldn't smell any alcohol.

"Nope, you're good. Now we should head downstairs and get a few drinks." Chloe suggested, taking Beca's hand in hers and led her downstairs to the party. They headed to the snack bar and grabbed a few chocolates, then went off to the secret alcohol area where a bunch of drinks were placed, and only the seniors and very few freshmen knew about the hidden vault. Being followed by the brunette, Chloe entered the vault and grabbed two small bottles of whiskey.

"I'm not drinking all that, Chloe," Beca said.

"Don't worry, I'm drinking some of it too. I mean I can already feel the alcohol rubbing off, and it's pretty horrible." The redhead explained to Beca, adding a wink at the end. The two girls went back outside, hiding the whiskey bottles in their purses and poured some out when they got to the snack bar. Beca took the cup and downed the whole shot, wanting to get it over with.

"There I did it," Beca stated.

"Come on, have a few more." Jesse suddenly appeared of nowhere and handed Beca a shot glass filled with an odd looking green liquid.

"What the hell is that?" The brunette asked, taking the shot glass and observing the drink. At the very bottom of the glass, there were bubbles fizzing, but that was none of her business.

"It's uh… it's vodka and kool aid combined. You should try it." Jesse persistently stated, trying his hardest to get Beca to consume the odd liquid.

"Why is it fizzing?" Beca asked, giving the glass back to Jesse, but he refused to take it.

"Carbonated kool aid, Beca. Why so many questions?" Jesse reassured the brunette, a little nervously."

"Alright, I'll drink it I guess," Beca raised an eyebrow at the Treblemaker before drinking the whole shot. It tasted weird to her, slightly bitter. "This is going to be a long night," the brunette sighed.

…..

Beca opened her eyes, her vision slowly coming to focus as she sees a sunrise at her line of sight, partially covered by a light brown transparent curtain. She looked down at her body, which was wrapped in white sheets, and she couldn't really feel anything except for her aching head. Her thighs rubbed together and she looked down. "Oh my god I'm naked," She thought to herself as her heart slowly jumped. She looked to her right and saw short brown hair but couldn't really make out who it was. The DJ carefully pulled the sheets to uncover the person right next to her and saw a face she never wanted to see before. Jesse. His eyes slowly fluttered open and saw that Beca began to put on her clothes and pack her belongings.

"Oh hey, you're awake." Jesse said, shining a smile at Beca who seemed very tense and stressed out. "What are you doing?"

"I should be the one asking you that question Jesse. Seriously, what the fuck happened last night? I can't believe you fucking slept with me, because all I know is that I was drunk and sober me would never have sex with you." Beca deadpanned, continuing to pack up, this time more forcefully.

"Last night was amazing Beca. I can't believe we're dating now," Jesse announced dreamily and got up from to bed to hug Beca from behind, who just shook him off and slapped his face as soon as she felt him touch her.

"Don't fucking touch me. Where am I?" Beca yelled, irritated with the boy.

"I'll take you home, Beca. I mean after all, I am your boyfriend and boyfriends always have to take good care of their girlfriends." Jesse stated with a devilish smirk on his face.

"You're not my boyfriend and you will never be, you douchebag." Beca screeched at Jesse, making her way to the exit. "I'll find my way out, thanks. God, if Aubrey find out, she will be pissed."

"Not according to this contract you signed." Jesse stated while searching around his room. Soon enough, he found what he was looking for and showed it to Beca.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and we cannot break up unless I want to break up too." Jesse explained, pointing to a few lines in the contract.

Beca needed to get away from this and she really needed to right now, so she had to conjure a little plan in her head. She knew it was something really risky to do, but she just wanted to get Jesse to leave her alone and stop bothering her because this was truly driving her insane.

"Jesse I'm gay." Beca blurted.

"What?" Jesse gulped.

"I'm gay and um… I've been d-dating Chloe for a few months now." Beca lied and choked a little bit while doing so.

"So that means – you cheated on her?" Jesse asked a little nervously as anxiety was written all over his face.

"It means we can't be together." Beca explained, fidgeting with her fingers hoping that Jesse would buy her excuse.

"Are you shitting me?" Jesse questioned, folding his arms.

"No I promise, we're dating." Beca hopelessly lied, but did a terrible job at it.

"You have to prove it to me."

"How? I'll do anything."

"Sleep with her and let me watch."

"Jesse, that's just creepy and pedophilic don't you think?"

"Then I'm not breaking up with you."

"Why are you being such a hardass? Will you just fucking leave me alone? I'm with Chloe."

"I don't believe that shit. You need to prove it to me. Sleep with her and I'll break up with you."

"Isn't there anything else I can do to prove it to you?"

"Nope."

"Okay fine." Beca gulped and started pulling at her hair, a nervous habit she developed since she was little.

"Text me whenever you're ready," Jesse announced, letting Beca exit his dorm room.

 _What did I get myself into?_

…

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that. This story will be 2-4 chapters long and I will try to update as soon as I can. Let me know what you guys think in by leaving a review or PM.**


End file.
